


Be Mine

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Cuddles, Omega Tony Stark, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony and Stephen cuddling before Tony's heat.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear: I am well-aware that not everyone enjoys this universe and while I adore the people who have been committed to reading every fic I post, I promise I won't be hurt if you skip any in the self-indulgence series. I'd rather people read only what they enjoy, especially since I definitely won't be stopping my usual style at all and there will be plenty to keep up with. Thank you, you've all been lovely :)

   Stephen woke slowly, his body curled tightly around the one currently tucked carefully into his arms. He was drawn from his sleep by a very distinctive scent, setting his instincts on high alert and making him pull the omega closer. He peeled back his eyes and blinked in the warm sunlight painting their room in a lovely orange.

   More significantly, however, was Tony, whose tan skin seemed to almost be glowing where it fell onto his sleeping form. Stephen was spooning him from behind, arms having slid around his stomach to pull him closer over the course of the night, and Tony seemed to have eagerly huddled into his warmth.

   Stephen inhaled deeply, lowering his head to tuck his nose in the crook of Tony’s neck. The scent he was met with was mouth-watering, enticing and mind-numbing, making his instincts clamor with the need to _protect, care, mate, breed_. Stephen pulled back a bit, shaking his head as he pressed a hand to Tony’s forehead, mindful not to wake him.

 _Ah_ , he was burning up, a thin layer of sweat already glistening on his skin. Tony’s heat would begin sometime in the next six or so hours, and while his scent was already giving out pheromones in an attempt to coax his alpha, it was light enough that Stephen could ignore it until Tony was properly ready.

   He smiled and began to run his fingers through his hair soothingly, aware that Tony would need to wake up soon if he was going to gather a nest like he was prone to these days. His lover used to hate it, willfully fighting the instinct but he had grown increasingly pliant to Stephen’s insistence that it was fine, nothing to be ashamed of.

   A small whine, barely discernable slipped from Tony’s lips, his body pressing firmly against Stephen’s, his ass shifting subtly against Stephen’s growing erection. With an amused huff he gripped the omega’s hips, while pressing gentle kisses to his hair. While Tony liked to complain all day leading up to his heat, the man was certainly insatiable when he wanted to be, not that Stephen was complaining. Still, now was not the time and he had every intention of spoiling his omega until it began in earnest.

   “Stephen?” Tony murmured, eyes closed.

   He pressed a kiss to spot just behind the omega’s ear, “good morning love.”

   Tony grumbled quietly, turning his head further into his pillow, clearly trying to hide from the sunlight, “heat,” he all but groaned.

   “Yeah, I can smell it. Six hours or so would be my guess,” he offered, ducking his head to mouth at his omega’s sensitive scent gland and making him tilt his head eagerly with a quiet gasp.

   “Not fair Strange.”

   Stephen pulled back with a quiet laugh at Tony’s subsequent whine, “sorry, got carried away.”

   Tony’s taunt body slowly relaxed back into his embrace, breathing deeply with a small smile on his face, no doubt taking it Stephen’s scent, that was thick with arousal and adoration, “hmm, I could tell,” he muttered, shifting his hips again.

   Stephen let out growl, low and grumbling in his chest, a light warning to Tony not to tempt him right now. His omega only smirked, twisted his head toward Stephen and finally opened his eyes to reveal a mischievous glint in them, “sorry alpha,” he said with mock innocence.

   Stephen narrowed his eyes, “you are a complete menace,” but he still leaned down to press a hard kiss to Tony’s waiting lips.

   After a moment Tony leaned back before turning his entire body around to properly face Stephen. He immediately tucked his face into Stephen’s neck, inhaling deeply as his entire body relaxed, emanating his own enticing scent mixed with gratifying signals of content, safe, loving omega.

   Stephen began running his fingers through Tony’s damp hair steadily, like he had done only a few minutes ago, only this time, with his lover awake, he began to let out a small rumble of his own, practically purring under his attention, though he would deny it if Stephen pointed it out.

   After a few minutes of that, Stephen blew a quiet sigh, knowing he needed to interrupt the tranquil moment, “Tony, before it gets too bad I have to ask you-”

   “Stephen,” Tony interrupted, already none too happy. “I’d think after four years of the answer always being the same, you’d get it by now.”

   He trained his eyes on the curtains, where the Cloak was currently hanging off the rod, “for my peace of mind Tony, just like always. No clear answer and I won’t share your heat.”

   Dejection tinged the happy bubble in Tony’s scent and Stephen hated the pang in his heart at that, though it was nothing compared to the sting of Tony’s words, “if you would just mate me _properly_ , you wouldn’t have to ask over and over.”

   The words were bitter but also a variation of the same conversation they had every month for Tony’s heat. It hurt his pride as an alpha and his soul as a man in love to hear that he wasn’t satisfying his omega, wasn’t giving him everything he needed. It often kept him up at night, wondering why he didn’t just let his beautiful, genius omega go, let him find someone he could be happy it with. It would be better for everyone really.

   “Alpha?” Tony’s tone wasn’t teasing this time, no it was tinged with panic and distress. His scent shifting into something darker like regret. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m happy, you know that.” He tried to reassure.

   Stephen took a deep breath, wincing at Tony’s distress and tried to get a handle on himself. Tony wasn’t usually so worried when Stephen’s doubts creeped in, no he was more likely to call him an idiot and groan in frustration before snogging him senseless, but the heat was definitely affecting him emotionally. His omega was at his neediest and any hint of his alpha’s uncertainty would freak him out.

   He wrapped his arms around Tony and tucked him into his neck again, working hard to sooth the omega, “I know that,” he murmured. “I want to give you my mark so bad Tony, you know I do. But I can’t, _I won’t_ do that to you.”

   “I know,” Tony said quickly, seemingly eager to calm his alpha instead of properly listening. “it doesn’t change the fact that I want it. I talk without thinking sometimes, I get it, I really do.”

   They had been together for years now and while they had shared heats, knotted, lived together, hell were even engaged as of a few months ago, the one thing Stephen refused was to mark his omega. To be fair, it was a mutually agreed upon decision, even if it tortured their instincts to no end, leaving Tony’s needy and Stephen often surging with possessiveness. Luckily, they were both mature enough to handle the urges and were able to supress them well.

   It would be worth it in the long run. The reality of the matter was, if Stephen were to give Tony his mating bite, it would be permanent. Mates were for life, regardless of circumstances like theirs, and if one of the mates were to die…the hole it ripped in them often left them lifeless themselves. The rate of widowed mates committing suicide was around eighty-six percent, while eight percent became comatose, and the remaining six percent existed in an aching, painful depression. That final percent usually only happened when pups were involved.

   The thought of leaving Tony like that, of going off to some dimension and leaving his mate to experience one of the worse feeling’s life had to offer was unacceptable to him. He had promised to always love and take care of this beautiful omega and he would be damned if his urge for his own selfish happiness makes him break it.

   The life he lived guaranteed it would happen eventually, or worse, several times. He was also very aware that the reason Tony agreed had nothing to do with fear for himself, but because his own lifestyle meant he could very well leave Stephen in the same way. Not that he would have minded.

   They were always destined to be a miserable pair for the sake of each other, as Tony liked to joke.

   “I want you for my heat, alpha,” Tony whispered from his place, still tucked in Stephen’s neck.

   He breathed deeply, wishing he could hide the relief there, “thank you, omega.”

   Those were the words Tony detested so much but Stephen refused to share his heat without. Tony didn’t have his mark and despite the rings adorning their fingers and the promises huffed and whispered, he needed to hear that he still wanted him. They didn’t have the wide-open emotional broadcast without the bond, so Stephen insisted on the words, insisted Tony tell him he wants him because if one day…one day he changes his mind and wishes a life with another alpha, he would let him go. Anything to make him happy.

   There was a pinch on his side, making Stephen flinch and glare down at Tony, who was glaring right back, “you are so stupid Stephen, its just you, I’ve only ever wanted you.”

   Ignoring Tony’s attitude, Stephen just huffed before kissing him again, gathering his body tightly against his own. His heat would be more then enough to reassure them both, after all, they both had a tendency to lose all sort of filter in the midst of it, and Stephen couldn’t wait to hear Tony say those words over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> To tide over the people waiting for the Meant to Be story, since it won't be completed until after Remember Me and Whiskey Storm ;)


End file.
